


an after dark special with Peter Parker

by buckysmischief



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda, Villain!Reader, dark!Peter, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: Feelings can get blurry when sleeping with the enemy, be careful not to get stabbed in the back
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	an after dark special with Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr under the same handle for more :)

“You know I’ll let you go if you tell me how to find him, right?” As much as you loved Peter Parker, you loathed Spiderman. Truth be told, it’s a damn shame they’re the same person.

Peter was loving, kind, and thoughtful. Yeah, he sometimes talked too much and snored sometimes, but he remembers everything you tell him and wakes up early to make you breakfast. And Spiderman? Well, he currently has you cuffed and chained upside down over the Hudson River. Oh!, and somehow found out how to block your magic. Fighting him was always hard, but telling him the truth would be even harder. No way he wouldn’t drag you Tony Stark the second he found out.

“How’d you block my powers? Something you came up with, or is Stark making all your toys for you nowadays?” The quick witty banter though? It seemed that was, unfortunately, something that only came with the mask.

“So you admit you like my toys?”

“Free me and we can find out.”

“Mysterio. Where is he?”

Beck was a friend, you helped him out with a few jobs here and there and he tossed some cash your way. Unfortunately, one job gone wrong put you on Tony Stark’s radar and his pet spider has been one step ahead of you ever since.

“You have to know he’s a bad guy, right? He’s done bad things..”

“So have I.”

“..but not like Beck. You could start over, all you have to do is tell me where he’s hiding.” It almost sounded like he was begging, and while a part of you wanted to give in.. it wasn’t an option. Many have tried, but no one dead or alive was going to control you, that included the Avengers.

After refusing to answer him, he took you down from his webs only to take you to a different location, the rooftop of an abandoned building in Queens. The same building Peter took you to after ditching his friend’s party. There had been a picnic basket and a mini projector set up in the north corner, and a tent filled with pillows and blankets.

Now it was just an empty rooftop filled with memories that would never be the same.

He sat behind you, facing the same corner, “For what it’s worth, I really liked you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

You felt him come up behind you, freezing when his fingers pulled at your mask. Every attempt at getting out of the cuffs was useless, it was infuriating. “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”

There’s no possible way he could see your face from where he’s standing, unless Stark gave his suit 360 vision.

“Come on, YN,” you heard what he said, but it didn’t process right away, “you think I couldn’t recognize my own girlfriend?”

Girlfriend. A word Peter has said countless times, always with love and happiness, except for now. Now it sounded different.

“I knew who you were before we even met.”

It sounded like disgust..

“It was Natasha’s idea for me to get close to you,” he finally stood in front of you, holding both of your masks. “Tony suggested dating, said I’d get more answers faster.”

It sounded like regret..

“At first I felt bad about it, you seemed like a good person who just made some wrong choices.”

..like pity..

“But I was wrong.”

..like a lie.

“Why do you get to decide good and evil? Just because I don’t answer to anybody I’m a threat?”

“When you help people like Beck, yes.” he argued.

At some point all sense of reasoning left your body. Here stood a man that you poured your soul to, introduced to your friends and family, planned a life with, a man who you thought loved you… and he was telling you it was all part of some plan thought of by an assassin and a fucking billionaire..

He continued to talk but you couldn’t bring yourself to listen, there was nothing more he could say that was worth saying. How could these people see themselves as heroes? Anyone who has heard of who labeled you a villain but even you drew the line at playing with people’s hearts.

Peter never stopped talking, meanwhile you started planning the ways you were going to ruin several lives, his being the first. Just as you were imagining what his face would look like unmasked in the middle of Times Square, two things happened: you heard the sound of a jet, and felt magic return to your veins.

Before teleporting away, you chose the last words he’d ever hear from you carefully. “I can’t wait to really make you wish you never met me.”


End file.
